Diabetes patients need to measure their blood sugar level on a regular basis and inject insulin based on the measured blood sugar level to maintain a normal blood sugar level. To maintain this normal blood sugar level, diabetes patients need to measure the blood sugar level on a regular basis. Therefore, patients puncture the skin of their fingers and so forth by using a blood test apparatus, sample a small amount of blood exuding from the skin and analyze the components, such as blood sugar level, based on the sampled blood.
Conventionally, the blood test apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known. Now, the procedure of a blood test using the blood test apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 will be described.
First, the patient touches the blood test apparatus with a finger of one hand (e.g. the index finger of the left hand), pushing a puncturing button of the blood test apparatus by the other hand (e.g. the right hand) and ejecting a puncture needle from a lancet to puncture the skin, so that a droplet of blood is formed on the surface of the skin. Next, the patient brings one of blood sensors stacked and stored in a cartridge installed in the blood test apparatus close to the puncturing position to make the sensor touch the blood. By this means, the blood test apparatus analyzes the components of the blood taken into the blood sensor.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-519302